The Return of Pizza-Face
by DifaniSani
Summary: Mike's having some pizza like always while his brothers are out scouting for the Kraang. Mikey is attacked by Pizza-Face, which he thought was a dream, and drives him away. When the guys return they find out that Mikey refuses to eat any more pizza. Mikey tells them what happened but once again they don't believe him. Will Mikey have to stop Pizza-Face on his own?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mikey had ordered four pizzas from the nearest pizza parlor and was eating one. He was watching an episode of Space Heroes while eating his pizza. His brothers were out on patrol. They were scouting the Kraang.

Leo had insisted that Mikey stay in the lair and get dinner. Splinter was in his room meditating so Mikey was on his own. Just him and the pizza.

"Mmmmmm. Just me and the pizza!" Mikey licked his lips, "Just the way I like it."

Mikey ate and watched and he was so into the show that he didn't notice that all the pizza was gone until he bit his finger in the process.

"Ow!" Mikey looked down and gasped. All the pizza was gone, "The guys are gonna kill me. Especially Raph. I should write my will right now!" Mikey started to panic and tried to order more pizza. But it was two in the morning and not a single pizza place was picking up!

"Noooooo!" Mikey yelled and fell to his knees dramaticly, "Not the pizza! Why did I eat it all?"

"Your looking for more pizza eh?"

"Even my brain's hungry!" Mikey clutched his head, "What'll I tell the guys? Um, I'll just say that Spinta' ate it! Nonono. Um, I ate in my sleep! Uh, that's lame too."

"Do not'a worry, you can eat'a me'a."

Mikey blinked, "Who's there?" Mikey brought out his chucks and whirled them.

"Oh I think you know'a." A small pizza slice with a face came out of the shadows and stood in front of Mikey.

Mikey gasped, "Pizza-Face?! But, but I thought it was a dream!"

"That's what I wanted you to think'a." Pizza-Face smiled evilly, "Now be a good little appetizer and eat my minions." Living pizzas started to appear all over the lair.

"For the second time in my life, though I regret it, I will not eat you!" Mikey said.

The pizzas flew at him and kept sticking to his face no matter how hard he tried to get them off, they just kept coming at him.

"Ahhhhh! Ahh ahh ahhhhh!" Mikey screamed as he knocked out pizza after pizza with his nunchucks. Soon he was face to face with Pizza-Face, "Pizza-Face!" Mikey growled, "Booyakasha!"

Mikey jumped on Pizza-Face and started punching him and hitting him with his chucks. He sent him flying to the lair exit and Pizza-Face stood up, "You can not'a stop'a me turtle." Then he took off leaving Mikey all alone with a huge mess of pizza stains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leo, Raph, and Donnie walked into the lair chattering about a fight they had won with the Kraang.

"And did you see how I stuck him to the wall with my Sais!" Raph was grinning proudly, "Poor Kraang didn't stand a chance!"

"Yeah I almost feel sorry for them!" Don laughed.

"Nah!" They said in unison.

"Guys guys!" Mikey came running up to Leo and he grabbed him, "Your never gonna believe this! Pizza-Face is back!" Mikey shook the living daylights out of Leo until Raph slapped him.

"Hey, why did you slap me?" Mikey asked.

"To calm you down." Raph crossed his arms, "And to make you see sense."

"How many times have I told you that SLAPPING ME WILL NOT CALM ME DOWN!" Mikey yelled.

"Cool it Mikey, we already told you that what you're talking about is a dream!" Leo pushed past Mikey and into the living room.

"Oh and I suppose that it's normal to have the same dream twice!" Mikey reasoned, "Come on even I know that!"

"It is unusual but still possible." Donnie offered.

"Awwwww Mikey!" Raph's yells echoed off the walls, "You ate all the pizza!"

Mikey walked in the tv area and saw Leo calling for more pizza.

"Sorry Leo, already tried that." Mikey nervously messed with his nunchucks, "Not one place picked up."

"Oh come on Mikey, don't you ever think of anything but yourself and your stomach?" Donnie shook his head.

Mikey hung his head and walked to his room. He shut the door and climbed into bed. All night he had nightmares about Pizza-Face and each time he woke up screaming and panting. But no one came to check on him.

"Fine, if they don't want to come to me then I won't come to them." Mikey whispered stubbornly.

When Mikey couldn't take anymore dreams he got up and walked to the kitchen. He got some cereal and ate it. Usually he would eat left over pizza but he didn't want to risk being a slave of Pizza-Face.

It was six in the morning when Leo got up and Mikey had been up an hour, unable to sleep.

"Mikey?" Leo was surprised. Mikey never got up this early, "Why are you up?"

Mikey looked at him through tired eyes. He looked awful, "I couldn't sleep. To many nightmares." He said bitterly.

Leo was a little shocked at his brother's tone but he shrugged it off.

_'We all have our bad days.'_ he thought.

* * *

Later that day Donnie ordered some more pizza and they tucked in.

"Hey Mikey, you gonna eat that pizza?" Donnie asked when he noticed Mikey not eating.

"No." Mikey said, staring at the tv.

"That's great! More for-" Donnie looked at Mikey, "Wait what?"

The three stared at Mikey as if he had grown two heads. He never turned down pizza!

"Uh Mikey. You feelin' alright?" Raph asked.

"Yeah Raph. I'm fine." Mikey switched the channel and kept his eyes on the tv.

The three looked at each other, "Ok, if you say so Mikey…" Leo went back to his pizza and Mikey got up.

"I'm goin' out for a while dudes." Mikey flipped over to the lair exit, "See ya."

But the three couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Mikey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I gotta find Pizza-Face." Mikey said to himself, "It's up to me."

Mikey was ticked that his brothers didn't believe him, again. That happened when the brothers first came out of the sewers. Mikey saw the Kraang but his brothers didn't believe him.

_*Flashback*_

_"Guys you're never gonna believe this!" Mikey ran up to his brothers, "Th-that dude… he-he… had a brain!"_

_Leo looked at Donnie and Raph with a look that said 'Mikey is so dumb.'_

_"We all have brains Mikey." Leo said._

_"Not all of us." Donnie pointed out._

_Mikey just stared at them, "In our chests?!"_

_"No Mikey, not in our chests." Leo told him simply._

_Mikey was starting to get irritated, "You're not listenin' to me!" Leo slapped Mikey across the face and he put up his arms in defense._

_"Did you just slap me?"_

_"I was calming you down." Leo said._

_"Why would that calm me down?!" Mikey got in Leo's face, yelling._

_"I think he's delusional." Donnie offered._

_*End Flashback_*

"Well I'll show them! If it weren't for me… I don't know what would have happened with the Kraang!" Mikey kicked a can and it hit the building.

"Eat me…" Mikey swung around to the voice. He knew who that was, "Show yourself pizza!" Mikey shouted, "I know stuff!" Mikey started showing off a silly looking Kata.

"Eat me…"

"Stop sayin' that, dude it gets old." Mikey said.

"Eat me!" A living pizza came out of no where and clung to Mikey's face.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Mikey ran around in circles running into all sorts of things.

"Now I now how D. feels when Leatherhead grabs his face!" Mikey voice was muffled as he continued to run around blindly trying to get the pizza off.

"Ahhhhhh! Uhhh." Mikey grunted as he hit a wall and fell to the floor. The pizza came off and black started to cover Mikey's vision.

"Eat me!" The pizza landed in Mikey's half conscious open mouth.

* * *

Donnie was experimenting on some Retro Mutagen while his two brothers were in the family room watching a comedy movie. That's when Donnie noticed it. Only two brothers were in the living area.

Donnie walked out of his lab and stood in the door frame, "Has anyone seen Mikey?" He asked. Of course he got no response.

Donnie walked over to the tv and stood in front of it, blocking the turtles' view, "I said has anyone seen Mikey?" Donnie crossed his arms.

Raph tried to see the screen, "Not since yesterday." He replied.

Donnie frowned. That was unusual. He walked back to the lab and began the process of tracking Mikey's T-phone. Donnie gasped. According to the readings, Mikey hadn't moved in over twenty-four hours!

"Guys!" Donnke rushed up to Leo and Raph, "We gotta go after Mikey! His signal hasn't moved in over twenty-four hours!"

That got his brothers' attention, "Let's move." Leo said.

When they got to the spot that the signal was coming from, they found Mikey's T-phone on the ground, cracked, lying next to one of his nunchucks!

"Oh no." Donnie said in alarm, "Let's go back to the lair and I can look into our security cameras to see if Mikey might have given us a hint as to where he was going." Donnie said.

The ran to a manhole cover and dropped into the sewers. They ran home as fast as their three toed feet could carry them.

They charged into Donnie's lab and immediately set to work. Donnie pressed a button and the past film of their security cameras showed on the screen. They fast forward until the time before they had gotten home on patrol the previous day.

An Image of Mikey biting his finger after eating all the pizza showed up.

_'"The guys are gonna kill me. Especially Raph. I should write my will right now!" Mikey said as he tried to call for more pizza._

_"Noooooo!" Mikey yelled and fell to his knees dramaticly, "Not the pizza! Why did I eat it all?"_

_"Your looking for more pizza eh?"_

_"Even my brain's hungry!" Mikey clutched his head, "What'll I tell the guys? Um, I'll just say that Spinta' ate it! Nonono. Um, I ate in my sleep! Uh, that's lame too."_

_"Do not'a worry, you can eat'a me'a."_

_Mikey blinked, "Who's there?" Mikey brought out his chucks and whirled them._

_"Oh I think you know'a." A small pizza slice with a face came out of the shadows and stood in front of Mikey._

_Mikey gasped, "Pizza-Face?! But, but I thought it was a dream!"'_

"Yeah, so did I!" Raph growled, "I guess Mikey was telling the truth after all." Although Raph hated to admit it.

_'"That's what I wanted you to think'a." Pizza-Face smiled evilly, "Now be a good little appetizer and eat my minions." Living pizzas started to appear all over the lair._

_"For the second time in my life, though I regret it, I will not eat you!" Mikey said._

_The pizzas flew at him and kept sticking to his face no matter how hard he tried to get them off, they just kept coming at him._

_"Ahhhhh! Ahh ahh ahhhhh!" Mikey screamed as he knocked out pizza after pizza with his nunchucks. Soon he was face to face with Pizza-Face, "Pizza-Face!" Mikey growled, "Booyakasha!"_

_Mikey jumped on Pizza-Face and started punching him and hitting him with his chucks. He sent him flying to the lair exit and Pizza-Face stood up, "You can not'a stop'a me turtle." The pizza thing left the lair.'_

"Poor Mikey." Donnie said in a worried voice, "We should have believed him."

"That's all very nice Don but can you get into the street cameras now?" Raph asked, irritated.

"Alright Raph, hold on." Donnie began hacking into the security cameras and he put up the latest video.

Mikey was kicking a can into a wall.

"He wasn't bein' very stealthy was he?" Raph remarked.

"Shhhhhh!" Leo put his hand up in front of Raph's face.

_'"Eat me…" Mikey swung around to the voice, "Show yourself pizza!" Mikey shouted, "I know stuff!" Mikey started showing off a silly looking Kata.'_

Raph chuckled at the sight and Leo nudged him roughly.

_'"Eat me…"_

_"Stop sayin' that, dude it gets old." Mikey said._

_"Eat me!" A living pizza came out of no where and clung to Mikey's face._

_"Ahhhhhhhhh! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Mikey ran around in circles running into all sorts of things._

_"Now I now how D. feels when Leatherhead grabs his face!" Mikey voice was muffled as he continued to run around blindly trying to get the pizza off._

_"Ahhhhhh! Uhhh." Mikey grunted as he hit a wall and fell to the floor. The pizza came off his face revealing Mikey to be looking half conscious._

_"Eat me!" The pizza yelled as it landed in Mikey's mouth.'_

Then the screen went fuzzy and blacked out.

Donnie was horrified. His little bro was trying to save them while they just sat and made fun of him.

"We have to go find him!" Leo declared as he grabbed his Katanas. Raph whipped out his Sais and Donnie took out his Bo-Staff.

"Let's go eat some pizza!" Leo said.

Raph smacked his own face, "Dude just stop. Let us handle the smack talk."

Leo blushed and ran to the exit.

They ran out of the lair and headed to the last place Mikey was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We gotta find Mikey!" Donnie began searching the allyway.

"Wait, remember what Mikey told us." Leo said, "He said that this Pizza-Face guy had taken over the pizza parlor."

"Then that's where we go!" Raph twirled his Sais, "And remind me to kill im' when we save im'." Raph growled.

As they ran to the pizza parlor Raph's mind wandered back to the day after Mikey's 'nightmare' about that Pizza-Face guy.

_'"News reports that Antonio's Pizzaria has closed down for unknown reasons. The owner of the pizzaria has gone missing, while polixce are trying to find evidence of his dissapearence. In other news-"_

_"It's him!" Mikey exclaimed._

_Leo looked at him, "It's who?" He asked._

_"Pizza-Face was the owner of the pizza parlor." Mikey said._

_"Oh give it a rest bone-head! There's no such thing as a Pizza-Face or whatever you call it!" Raph snapped.'_

Now he wished he had listened to his little brother. He was now a captive of an enemy that they had not believed in.

_'Hold on Mikey. We're comin' for ya.'_

* * *

Mikey woke up with a start and looked around quickly. He soon recignized the Antonio's Pizzaria kitchen. He had been there before. When he saved the city from Pizza-Face.

"Ah, I see you've woken up."

Mikey whipped around and saw Pizza-Face staring at him with his pepperoni eyes, "Pizza-Face!" Mikey spat.

Even as angry as he was, Mikey could not understand how he wasn't 'Pizzafied" as he liked to call it.

As if reading his mind Pizza-Face answered his unasked question, "It seems that'a you are immune to'a my minions. So you'a stay here."

"You can't keep me locked up Pizza-Face!" Mikey tried to get up but soon found he couldn't move. Mikey looked down and his eyes enlarged when he saw he was completely strapped down.

Pizza-Face laughed, "Hahaha. Watch as I take'a over this'a city with my pizza minions turtle!"

All Mikey could do was watch in horror as Pizza-Face sent out his pizzas to unlucky hungry costomers.

_'I gotta get outta here!'_ Mikey thought as he struggled against his metal restraints.

* * *

The three mutant turtles were halfway to the pizza parlor when they attacked. Flying and alive pizzas came at them and they struggled to remember what Mikey had told them about the pizzas. Suddenly Leo remembered, "Don't let them in your mouth!" Leo ordered.

"No problem Fearless! I don't eat pizzas that bite back!" Raph snarled as he knocked away five more pizzas.

"Well if you don't keep your mouth shut hot-head then you'll be the first to go down!" Leo argued.

"Shut it Leo!" Raph grunted as a pizza came too close for comfort.

"Will you two quit it?" Donnie yelled, "You'll both go down if you don't shut u-" Donnie was cut off as a pizza entered his mouth.

"Donnie!" Raph shouted, running to his brother's side. Donnie collapsed on the ground and dropped his Bo-Staff.

"Donnie's down!" Raph said.

"Ok! Watch him! Protect Donnie!" Leo ordered, fighting his way closer to his younger brother. He and Raph finished off the last of the pizzas and looked back at Donnie. He was... gone!

"Raph! Where's Donnie?!" He yelled.

"I dunno!" Raph snapped.

"I told you to watch him!" Leo argued.

"Well it's kinda hard when I'm fightin' 'live pizzas!" Raph growled, "At least we know where he'll go!"

"Fine! But if anything happens to him you can deal with Master Splinter!" Leo pushed past Raph and continued to the pizza parlor.

Raph growled and ran after him, muttering along the way about how dumb Leo was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All around the city, unlucky customers were getting free pizzas placed on their door steps. One after another, adults and children were pizza-fied and began the hike to Antonio's pizza palor. Their faces were covered in pizza and they walked like zombies. Mikey stared helplessley at the unfortunet victims and he almost had a heart attack when he recignized a familiar tall, green figure.

"Donnie!" He hollered, but got no response. Sloppy, greasy pizza covered his face and he walked towards Pizza-Face numbly.

_'Not again.'_ Mikey half expected Raph and Leo to come walking through the door right then and there, pizza-fied just like his older brother. Mikey sighed in relief after about five minutes and not seeing his other brothers. While Pizza-Face had his back turned to Mikey, he looked back and forth, desperately trying to find an escape route.

_'I have to get out of here somehow._' That's when he saw it. A silver pizza cutter with a cream colored handle on a table right next to him, _'Maybe...'_ Mikey stuck his tounge out and tried grasping for cutter with his tied hand. He reached for it it and grunted as the chains dug into his skin. He smiled when he finally got a hold of it and he started sawing at the chains on his plastron. Suddenly Pizza-Face turned around and smiled when he saw Mikey trying to hide the pizza cutter.

"Nonono turtle. You cannot'a 'scape!" He snatched the pizza cutter from Mikey and threw it across the room, "I'll'a deal with you'a later." Pizza-Face turtned away and slithered, er trudged, or whatever live pizzas do, away and out of the kitchen.

Mikey frowned and looked at the pizza cutter on the other side of the room. _'Now how can I get out of here?'_ Mikey slumped in the chains and stared at his pizza-fied brother.

_'If I don't get otta here soon, Donnie's gonna be turtle pizza!'_ Mikey wracked his brain for any sort of idea and brightened up when he thought of something. He had seen a magician on tv do this once. Where he was stuck in chains and got out in less than five minutes, or was it three? He couldn't remember but it didn't matter. Mikey could get out of here. Then Mikey grimaced when he thought of what he had to do, _'This is going to hurt a lot but I can't let my bros be pizza-fied and eaten!'_ Mikey thought firmly. He would save the city even if it meant his arm might never work again. If Mikey didn't do this right, there was a good chance he might damage his arm permanently.

Mikey went silent and waited to see if Pizza-Face really was gone. After he waited for a few minutes he gave himself the ok and started moving his right arm at awkward angles. Mikey shut his eyes and gritted histeeth in pain. It hurt so much! Mikey gave in when he heard a pop and shrieked. His arm hang uesless by his side and Mikey gasped in pain, sweat pouring down his face. It hurt him too much to move his now dislocated arm so he let it hang as he grasped a the chains with his left hand and pushed himself up along the table. Mikey slid neatly out of the chains and settled on the table, slightly stretching his stiff body. Mikey winced when seething pain shot up his mangled arm. Mikey tried to move it and began to feel nervous when he got no result.

Pulling himslef together, Mikey stood up and ran over to his brother, "Donnie! Can you hear me buddy?" Mikey shouted, shaking Donnie with his good arm. He got no response. This got Mikey really worried. Forgetting the pain, Mikey strained his bad arm to move and with both hands, tried to rip the pizza off his brother's head. He screamed in pain while he tried to save his brother, but nothing seemed to work. He eventually gave up and sank to the ground, weakened by the pain in his arm. Mikey clutched his arm and tried to think of a way to save Donnie and all the pizza-fied people. Mikey's eyes widened when he realized he would defeat Pizza-Face to release the people from his hold.

Mikey groaned. Last time he barely beat him and now Mikey had to battle Pizza-Face with a dislocated arm!

_'Well no time for planning.'_ Mikey thought as the door opened to reveal Pizza-Face himself. He stood up bravely and grabbed his nunchuck, that had been taken, from the table.

"How did you get a out?" Pizza-Face growled then shook his big head, "Never mind'a. You want to fight? Let's'a fight!"

Mikey snarled, "I'll take you down Pizza-Face!" Mikey surged forwards and attacked.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Raph and Leo jumped from rooftop to rooftop in silence. Raph was angry at himself for letting Donnie get away and he mentally smacked himself for his stupidity.

When they made it to the pizza parlor they gasped. For blocks pizza-fied pizza zombies lined the streets trying to get into the parlor. Raph then saw what he was looking for.

"Leo, there's Donnie." He said, pointing to the pizza-fied green turtle.

"Yes, now we just need to find a way in through the back. We can't battle and hurt these innocent people to get to Mikey and D-" Leo was cut off by a familiar girly shriek that could only belong to-

"MIKEY!" forgetting the plan, the two brothers jumped off the rooftops and bolted towards the sea of pizza zombies.

* * *

Mikey got up slowly, clenching one eye shut in pain. Fire flashed in his baby blue eyes, "You will not win!" He hissed.

Pizza-Face laughed, "You can not'a stop me!" He lunged, mouth hanging open in attempt to swallow the trembling turtle.

Mikey dodged and hit the mutant with his nunchuck. Pizza-Face recovered quickly and punched Mikey in the gut, causing him to bash against a wall. He screeched madly, unable to bare the pain in his arm.

Pizza-Face turned back to Donnie and raised him above his mouth. Mikey gasped and jumped up, feeling numb with anger. He ran over to Pizza-Face and grabbed him from behind, "This ends now!" Mikey grasped Donnie and threw him to the ground.

"Sorry Donnie!" Mikey winced and returned to the pizza mutant. Mikey punched Pizza-Face multiple times. Taken by surprise, Pizza-Face couldn't shake Mikey off.

Mikey threw Pizza-Face into the oven and slammed the door. He could see the giant pizza being crushed inside the smell area.

"Goodbye Pizza-Face." Mikey hissed calmly. He turned the stove to the highest point and he hit his nunchuck against a gas pipe. Mikey turned and ran for his life. He grabbed Donnie and ran as fast as he could. A deafening bang could be heard and the pizza-parlor exploded, bricks, metal, and wood launching into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikey screeched and pushed Donnie in front of him, "LOOK OUT!"

The building began to collapse and Mikey screeched as he felt something hard hit his head and then, darkness.

* * *

"LEO, LOOK OUT!" Raph screeched a warning and knocked Leo to the ground as the pizza parlor exploded. It was chaos! Even under the control of Pizza-Face, the people still ran in terror at the loud boom of the explosion. Raph shielded his older brother from the blast, ignoring his protests for him to run. When the debris stopped falling, Raph slowly opened his eyes to see Leo's dark, saphire eyes staring back at him.

One word escaped his lips, "Mikey..." Raph's eyes widened as realization hit him. Mikey had been in the building! Being held captive by Pizza-Face!

Raph jumped up and ran to the wreakage, couphing and sputtering as dust hit him in the face.

"Mikey!" He called, "Donnie!" Raph dug through the bricks metal until his hands bled.

"Mikey!" Leo called, searching desperately as well.

That's when Raph heard a groan. A slight sound, one that he would not have heard if he hadn't taken a breath from calling his brothers.

"Leo!" Raph scrambled to his feet and sprinted to the source of the groans. Raph gasped when he saw Donnie lying on the ground, only a few feet from a masive pile of rubble. Wothout second thoughts, Raph raced to the purple banded turtle's side and rolled him onto his back. Raph noticed that his face was no longer covered in pizza. His true face was revealed as was his gap-tooth with his hanging half open mouth.

"Donnie?" Raph held his breath as he listened and let out a sigh of relief as he heard normal breathing. Apart from some miner scratches and bruises, Donnie was in perfect health.

"Raph..." Raph whipped around to see Leo staring at something on the ground. Without a word, Raph put Donnie back down and made his way over to Leo. Raph walked to one side and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw a small green hand sticking out from under all the rubble.

"Mikey!" Raph fell to his knees and began digging. Ignoring the pain in his hands, he dug and could hear Leo digging beside him. Nothing in the world mattered to him more than getting his little bro out of harm's way.

As the two brothers dug, more and more of the small orange banded turtle became visible. Nasty gashes littered his body and as they pulled the little turtle out, Leo and Raph could clearly see that Mikey's arm was broken.

"Mikey..." Raph stared in shock and breathed in sharply when an image flashed before his eyes.

_Raph was back in the sewers, green glowing plants surrounded him and his two brothers. Raph could hear Donnie fighting visious Snakeweed but Raph barely noticed. He stared, eyes wide in utter fear at the unconscious figure in front of him. Mikey..._

"Raph!" Raph was snapped back to reality as he realized that Leo was calling him.

"Sorry Leo. Let's get 'em home." Raph said with renewed determination.

"Ok, I'll carry Donnie and you can carry Mikey." Raph nodded and carefully lifted his baby brother up onto his shoulders.

They began the long walk to the lair with two injured turtles in tow.

_'Hang in there bro. We'll be home soon.'_

* * *

**Next Chapter will be up soon! :D Hope you like it! Review please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mikey groaned.

Everything hurt, but mostly it was his arm. For a split second he forgot why hurt so much. Then he remembered. Getting captured by the enemy, dislocating his arm to escape, saving Donnie, and blowing up the pizza parlor.

'Donnie!'

Mikey's eyes snapped open and he cried out from the brightness of the lamp beside him. He sheilded his eyes from the painful light and looked to his right. He saw a computer and a snoring Raph.

Mikey smiled through the pain. Mikey tried to sit up but let a strangled cry as he attempted to move his arm. It echoed around the lab and he shut his eyes tight, biting his tounge to keep him from crying out again.

"Mikey!" Mikey opened his eyes to see Raph standing over him, eyes wide and he looked paniced.

"Hey Raphie." Mikey rasped. It felt like he hadn't used his voice in days.

"Mikey..." Raph whispered. He looked horrified.

"What's wrong Raph?" Mikey asked with concern. Raph's bright emerald eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem be seeing Mikey.

"No... It's my fault! It's my fault! I'm a terrible leader! Mikey!" Raph took a step back and fell over Donnie's desk. A vile full of who-knows-what shattered on stone floor, creating a loud crash.

Mikey lept to his feet and immediately collapsed to the floor. He crawled towards his older brother and collapsed beside him, his mangled hung limply by side. He felt something sharp dig into his leg but he ignored it as he snuggled closer to Raph.

Mikey sat in his lap and sunk into his arms, curling up and crying softly. Whenever one of his bros were troubled or sad, he could feel their pain and he tried to be there for them.

After a while, Mikey heard a small whimper, "Mikey?"

Mikey looked upm eyes glistening with unshed tears. He saw Raph, eyes now focased looking down at Mikey with a concerned expresstion. Mikey smiled and closed his eyes, letting a few more tears fall.

"It's ok Raph. What did you see?" Mikey asked softly.

A moment of silence passed by before Raph answered, "I-I saw us... when we were fighting snakeweed and I was playing Fearless Leader. Y-you were unconscious and I felt paniced, horrified. I felt like I had failed you. I thought we lost you then."

Mikey felt powerful hands embrace him and he held his tounge from wincing as Raph brushed one of his cuts. Mikey returned the embrace and didn't even flinch when he felt small droplets fall onto his shoulders.

It was unsusual for Raph to show such weakness in front of his brothers but Mikey ignored it.

"I'm so glad you're ok little brother." Raph whispered.

Mikey smiled, "Me too bro. Imagine the lair without water balloons!"

A chuckle escaped Raph and they both fell silent. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Mikey soon fell into a comfortable sleep, still sitting in Raph's lap and holding onto him.

* * *

Raph woke up to see Leo staring down at him with a smile.

Raph tried to get up but found he couldn't and looked down to see Mikey grasping his waist, a smile on his face, and dried tears staining his mask.

Raph smiled and gently picked up his littlest brother. He carried him to the lab table and sat down next to him.

Donnie walked into the room and gasped when he saw Mikey.

"Yes Donnie, he woke up finally." Raph whispered.

Tears sprung to Donnie's eyes and he went to check on Mikey. Raph saw him pull away with a smile on his face.

"He's gonna be ok."

Raph smiled, "He woke up and I saw it again. Him knocked out when we had battled Snakeweed. I was so scared about him."

Raph felt a hand placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Leo.

"It's ok now Raph. Everything is ok."

Raph smiled to himself. Everything was ok. Mikey was ok and so was Raph.

* * *

Mikey awoke to a light touch on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw a very familiar purple turtle.

"Donnie!" Mikey lept up and grabbed Donnie, "I'm so glad you're ok! You're not pizza-fied anymore!"

"Easy Mikey. You need to be careful. I already told Raph off for getting you to come to the floor. You have some big gashes and your right arm... You need to be extreamly careful!" Donnie insantly went into doctor mode and that made Mikey laugh.

"Where are Raph, Leo, and Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Right hear Michelangelo." Mikey turned his head and smiled when he saw his family unharmed.

"Hey guys!" Mikey said.

Leo stepped forward and gave Mikey a quick hug, "Mikey, I'm so glad you're ok. You've been out for five days since we found you and we had been starting to get worried."

Mikey's eyes widened, "Five days? But how?"

Leo shrugged, "We were hoping you could tell us. Especially what happened to your arm. That's not a usual injury. It's looks a bit different than a broken arm."

Mikey sighed. He knew he was going to get a lecture after this one.

"I was in the lair when Pizza Face attacked me. I managed to fight him off. After I left the lair Pizza-Face's minion attacked and knocked me out." Mikey suddenly chuckled, "Turns out I'm immune to Pizza-Face's control. Anyway, he held me down with chains and then I saw Donnie, all pizza-fied. I tried to escape with a pizza cutter but that didn't work since Pizza-Face took it away. After Pizza-Face left, I remembered something that I saw on tv." Mikey shut his eyes and grimaced, "I had to dislocate my arm to escape." He whispered.

A chorus of gasps were heard around him and he flinched.

"Mikey! That's dangerous! You could have damaged your arm permanently!" Donnie scolded.

Mikey hung his head, "I had no choice. He was gonna eat you Donnie. I faught him and he smashed me against a wall. I lept at him and threw him in the oven. I wasn't even thinking when I turned up the heat and busted open a gas pipe."

"You blew up the building?!" Raph roared, "Mikey, ya could've been killed!"

Mikey looked at Raph, "I had to save the people."

"What about Don?" Leo asked.

"I had a plan for him. I honestly didn't escape to survive. When I ran out, carrying him, I pushed him forward as the building collapsed. He was out of blast range and something hit my head. That's the last thing I remember."

Mikey gasped as he felt four pairs of arms grasp him.

"Thank you Mikey. You saved my life." Donnie whispered.

"Good job Mikey. I'm sorry we didn't believe you." Leo said.

"Don't eva scare me like that again ya nucklehead." Raph gave Mikey a slight noogie and Mikey smiled, tears springing to his eyes.

"It's ok guys. I'm just glad you're ok bros." Mikey felt a tear slip down his face as he hugged his family.

"I'll always protect you bros. Always." Mikey sank into their arms and smiled as he fell asleep, safe and secure.

Pizza-Face was gone and his family was safe. That's all that mattered.

* * *

**Brotherly fulffiness! I love it! Just the epilouge left! :D**


	8. Epolouge

**Epolouge**

Smoke still cascaded into the night sky, embers still burned around the remains. A bit of orange cloth snapped in the wind and the figure came out of the shadows to grasp it. The creature closed it's fist around the cloth and growled, eyes flashing in anger.

"I'll make'a them pay! Michelangelo will not get away from me so easily next time." It grinned devishly, "For now'a I have a new ally that will destroy'a the turtles once and for all!"

It grinned in the shadows and laughed evily, "You can'a run but you can't hide, Michelangelo!"

* * *

**Fooled you! Dr. Prankenstein for the win! I bet you all thought it was the Shredder in the shadows! Ha! It's Pizza-Face! Tell me if you want a sequal to this. I left the plot like this so a sequal could be made if you want one. :)**

**That was the eendn of this story but I have many more coming.**

**I hope you liked it! And thanks for reading! Please reveiw!**


End file.
